Il suffit parfois de demander de CaptainJay (suite)
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Finalement ça ne lui à pas épargné tant de nuit blanche que ça. (La suite est de moi)


**OS NCIS**

Titre: Il suffit parfois de demander (suite)

Personnage: Antony Dinozzo et Caitlin Todd

Résumé: Finalement ça ne lui à pas épargné tant de nuit blanche que ça.

Disclamer: Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la première partie de cette histoire. Elle appartient à CaptainJay qui m'a très gentiment donné sont accord pour en écrire la suite. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes textes.

Histoire:

 _Appartement de Kate, Vendredi, 22h_

Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines qu'il l'avait embrassé dans le parking du NCIS et autant de temps qu'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant l'agent Todd ne pouvait pas faire semblant car se baiser l'avait vraiment remué. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tels pour un homme. C'est vrai que ses sentiments pour Tony n'étaient pas récents loin de là mais elle avait toujours réussi à les cacher. A les enfouir au plus profond d'elle même pour ne plus avoir mal dès qu'elle l'apercevait, pour ne plus avoir le cœur qui s'emballe dès qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Seulement le baiser de l'autre jour l'avait tellement ébranlé qu'elle n'arrivait plus à refouler ses émotions. Elle n'arrivait plus à ignorer les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Dinozzo, à ce baiser, ou même à la possibilité d'un "nous". Il était tellement doux mais à la fois passionné et tendre, aucun homme ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. C'était le baiser de sa vie, jamais elle ne l'oublierait mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ce bel italien l'avait embrassé. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient proches. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, ils se cherchaient sans arrêts mais jusqu'à il y a deux semaines ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés. Certains soirs lorsqu'ils étaient seuls au bureau nos agents préférés se confiaient l'un à l'autre en oubliant toutes les barrières qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Pour Kate ces soirées avec son coéquipier étaient comme une bouffée d'air frais. Elles lui permettaient d'être en paix avec elle même et avec ses sentiments. Pourtant depuis deux semaines les soirées de Kate se résumaient à un vieux film, du chocolat chaud et penser à Tony. Elle ne se doutait pas que de son côté le jeune homme était dans le même état.

 _Appartement de Tony, Vendredi, 22h_

Tony était dans son canapé avec une bière à la main à penser à Caitlin, sa merveilleuse coéquipière. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle le jour où il l'avait vu dans Air Force One. Belle, forte, avec un caractère bien trempé mais aussi douce, sensibles et intelligente également. En résumé la femme parfaite. Seulement l'agent ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout s'il violait la règle numéro 12 avec Kate Gibbs le tuerait mais aussi il ne pensait pas être assez bien pour la jeune femme. Il n'était qu'un flic de la marine, un macho, dragueur et fan de cinéma elle méritait mieux que ça. Malgré ça il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être avec elle, prendre soin d'elle, la protéger et l'embrasser. En plus le fait qu'elle ait répondu avec ardeur à son baiser perturbait beaucoup l'italien. Après tout pourquoi voudrait-elle l'embrasser ? Peut être devrait il tenter sa chance ? Peut être devrait il prendre son courage à deux main et lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Mais en même temps violer la règle n°12 c'était s'exposer à la colère de Gibbs et il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre son job. Lui, il pourrait quitter l'équipe pour elle mais il ne voulait pas que Caitlin se sente responsable de son départ car c'était tout à fait le genre de la jeune femme. Il devait aller parler à Gibbs et lui dire la vérité. Lui dire qu'il aimait Kate et qu'il ne renoncerait pas à elle mais que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir sa bénédiction. Non pas pour garder son job mais parce que Gibbs était bien plus un père qu'un patron pour lui. C'était décidé il fallait qu'il parle à son chef. A cette heure ci l'ancien marine devait être en train de travailler sur son bateau.

 _Cave de Gibbs, Vendredi, 22h30._

Le chef d'équipe était bien en train de s'occuper de son bateau, il en profitait aussi pour réfléchir. Il se demandait si deux de ses agents n'avaient pas enfrain la règle n°12 et si c'était le cas ils n'étaient pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Il avait interdit les relations entre collègue pour une bonne raison et il ne pouvait pas renier une de ses règles surtout si ça faisait prendre un risque à son équipe. Seulement les deux jeunes gens semblaient très liés voir même amoureux. Il aimait chaque membre de son équipe comme sa famille et Gibbs ne voulait que leurs bonheurs mais il n'était pas sûr de la décision à prendre. L'ancien marine était encore dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre à la cave.

 _-Tony que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir ta visite à une heure pareil ?_ Demanda Jethro à son subordonné sans même se retourner pour vérifier l'identité de son visiteur. _-Patron, il faut que l'on parle,_ déclara le jeune homme de but en blanc.  
 ** _-_** _Tu veux vraiment que l'on parle de ton incapacité à dire à Kate que tu l'aimes un vendredi à 23h ?_ Questionna l'ex snipeur ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.  
 _-Quoi mais comment tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour Caitlin ?_ L'interrogea Dinozzo surpris que quelqu'un ait remarqué son amour pour sa coéquipière. Habituellement il savait parfaitement donner le change. Cependant c'était Gibbs, il savait toujours tout.  
 ** _-_** _Je ne suis pas stupide Dinozzo. Tout le monde l'a remarqué encore plus depuis que vous vous fuyiez comme la peste. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu as fais ?  
-Une connerie. Que j'aimerais pouvoir réparé mais j'ai besoin de ta bénédiction patron. _  
_-Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_ Demanda le marine en se doutant déjà de la réponse.  
 _-Oui patron sinon croit moi je ne tenterais rien,_ confirma le jeune homme.  
 _-Je te préviens si jamais ça affecte la dynamique de l'équipe je serais obligé de muter un de vous deux. Avec notre métier on ne peut pas prendre de risque,_ annonça le chef d'équipe.  
 _-Évidemment je comprends merci boss,_ s'exclama Tony ravit de cette réponse mais compréhensif.  
 _-Allez va t'en maintenant tu as quelqu'un à aller retrouver non,_ ordonna Gibbs en voyant que l'agent ne partait pas.

Tony partit en courant pour retrouver Kate. Une fois seul Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ah l'amour.

 _Appartement de Kate, Vendredi, 23h30._

La jeune femme était dans son canapé à regarder un vieux film et à boire un chocolat chaud, encore. Il pleuvait à verse dehors ça donnait à son appartement une atmosphère déprimante. Déjà qu'elle était d'humeur maussade alors si même le temps si mettait. Kate sursauta quand elle entendit sa sonnette. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à une heure pareille ? Et qui est assez fou pour se déplacer dans la tempête ?

 ** _-_** _Tony mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Entre je t'en prie,_ demanda Caitlin surprise en voyant son ami. Elle le fit entrer en voyant l'état dans lequel il était, plus trempé c'était impossible  
 ** _-_** _Désolé de te déranger si tard mais il faut qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé dans le parking.  
_ _ **-**_ _Oui... Écoute Tony je suis désolé de t'avoir fuit ces deux dernières semaines c'est juste que ... Enfin ce qui c'est passé ... Je ne sais pas ce que c'était pour toi mais,_ balbutia la jeune femme en perdant ses couleurs. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation.  
 _-Kate,_ s'exclama l'italien en voulant l'interrompre pour lui révéler ses sentiments.  
 _-Nan écoute s'il te plait je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire ce que tu sors à toutes les filles. On est coéquipier et amis et ..._

Tony compris que sa coéquipière croyait qu'il allait la traiter comme une de ses conquêtes et elle voulait à tout pris éviter de souffrir et de gâcher leur relation. Elle était loin d'imaginer que son collègue était amoureux d'elle. Voulant interrompre le flot de parole de la jeune femme l'italien décida de renouveler l'expérience du parking et il l'embrassa. Cette fois ci sans lui demander son avis. Il la plaqua contre la porte, passa une main dans ses cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Les deux agents fermèrent instinctivement les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Kate effrayé au départ profita maintenant de ce doux baiser comme il se devait. La jeune femme se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son partenaire qu'elle oublia toutes ses craintes. Elle se laissa aller profitant de ses caresses, de ses lèvres, de son odeur. Le jeune homme essaya de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jolie brune dans ce baiser. La main de Kate dans les cheveux de son coéquipier, les mains de Tony sur la taille de la jeune femme, leurs langues se lançant dans un ballet parfaitement orchestré oscillant entre sensualité, tendresse et désir. A bout de souffle et à contre cœur les deux agents durent se séparer. Kate toujours contre la porte regarda Tony pour savoir ce que ce baiser voulait dire.

 _-Antony ?_ Murmura-t-elle timidement, le cœur battant et le souffle court.  
 _-Chuuut ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien,_ l'interrompit-il tendrement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres encore gonflées par leur baiser. Il la trouvait tellement attirante, Tony était subjugué.  
 _-Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois mais ce baiser ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne veux pas ..._  
 _-KATE._  
 _-Non Tony j'ai besoin de savoir. Il se passe quoi ? Qu'est ce que ... ?  
-KATE. _  
_-Quoi Tony qu'est ce qu'il y a va y finit en une bonne fois pour toute et puis après ...  
-Caitlin Marie Todd je ne te considérerais jamais comme une de mes conquêtes car tu comptes bien plus pour moi que n'importe qui. Tu comptes bien plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime Kate plus que tout au monde,_ avoua l'italien en lui caressant tendrement la joue.  
 _-Répète le ... s'il te plaît Tony répètes le,_ demanda la jeune femme avec les larmes aux yeux.  
 _-Je t'aime Kate et je te le répéterai tout les jours de ma vie même toutes les minutes s'il le faut et je m'en ferais un plaisir,_ termina le policier en lui souriant tendrement.

Kate lui sourit. Le jeune homme effleura ses joues dans le but de sécher ses larmes. Elle frémit à ce contact et se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour. Après quelques autres baisers passionnés les deux agents se rendirent dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour passer une des plus belles nuits de leur vie. Comme quoi Tony avait raison il suffit parfois de demander et le bonheur vous tombe dessus.


End file.
